


i care what you think

by JeanSouth



Series: UshiOi Ship Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Ship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UshiOi ship week - 7 AUs, warning per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i care what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the manifestation of my fall into the void. This is a short one to start with but ch1 & 6 will probably belong together.

Oikawa was not a spoiled prince, or so he liked to think. His country was not the largest, and his army not the most powerful; they lived pleasant lives as mediators between the north and south, hosting fetes filled with fine country wines and frequent talks of treatises.

And as a fast-learning prince with a hand in a fair few friendships, he deserved a moment or two of relaxation.

"You're handsome," he called out to his guard by the window, the sun glinting off his perfect, partially decorative armour. His years of service and sober demeanor had endeared him to the captain of the guard, but by god, the man never blushed. He'd dispatched eager nobles ready to throw themselves between Oikawa's sheets, lewd words spilling from their mouths.

He'd been through every awkward meeting, heard every stumbled word, and on the odd occasion even walked in on the inopportune timing of Oikawa exiting his baths. In the years they'd been together, Ushijima's presence a steady constant in his life, there had been too many incidents to count.

And yet, the man never blushed. No compliment, no pretty smile would do it, and... it grated. Not harshly, and not for any reason he could think of. Maybe, he considered, dragging the tip of his quill-feather along the lines of a rejection letter, maybe it was because Ushijima was so private, and he wanted to know more of the man with his life in his hands.

Maybe, he realized with a start, because Ushijima didn't take him seriously. Enough men had brushed him off as no threat before. Huffing his displeasure, he finished his letter in more forceful tones than needed.

He'd be taken seriously - he wouldn't let Ushijima think his words untrue.

-

"If you really think he's handsome, Sugawara told him plainly over private brunch, "Show him."

-

Showing him was a hard concept to put into action when Oikawa stepped from the blue tea room and Ushijima's cool gaze slid over him, then away when he stepped forward to flank Oikawa. It remained hard through the day, past dignitaries and an etiquette lesson, but then he was alone and it was no longer so hard.

Alone, of course, was not truly alone - Ushijima was always present. The ease of togetherness played a part in quelling the feeling of seperation he'd read of kings having before; it was unfathomable to not have Ushijima a few feet away, reluctantly sitting in a chair after Oikawa had wheedled at him for months that he ought to be comfortable.

"You're handsome," he called again, wanting a reaction. He wanted Ushijima to know he meant it, suddenly, with complete honesty. The non-reaction stoked his fire until he was standing, then closer, then claiming Ushijima's kiss - and giving the very first of his own.

Stepping back, he labouriously looked for a blush and was left wanting, but that cool gaze didn't slip away from his this time, instead stayed there, and seemed to evaluate him.

"As are you," Ushijima told him, always honest. A good choice for a first kiss. Had he wanted to kiss him for so long, that it came so naturally?

"Thank you," Oikawa smiled, sun-bright and emboldened by his success. There couldn't be a chance Ushijima would say it out of politeness, when his forthright personality was something that set him apart from the scheming elite.

So perhaps he had a chance. Turning, he descended on the loveseat by the windows and patted the seat next to him, beckoning more intensely when Ushijima made no move.

"Tell me about yourself?" he asked, pleading with his best smile. If he was going to follow his instinct and woo Ushijima, getting to know him truly was step one.


End file.
